pokemon_reddit_roleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
Viridian City
Viridian City is a major city born from an intersection between three major roads in the area, and is the final town before the road to Victory Road and the Indigo Plateau. It is the location of the 8th Kanto Gym and the Trainer House, and connects to Pallet Town in the south via Route 1, and Pewter City via the Viridian Forest. It has grown to a very large city, where Yellow of the Viridian Forest is from. Geography Viridian City has a very diverse geography, leading to a large diversity of Pokémon around the Viridian City area. It is bordered by the Viridian Forest to the North, and by vast plains to the East and South. To the West the terrain becomes much more mountainous. Pokémon Academy The Pokémon Academy is a school for beginning Trainers, where they learn about all the various specialisations that trainers have. It goes hand-in-hand with the Trainer Café, the Trainer House, the Ranger outpost and the Viridian Contest Hall, and Blue, the Viridian City Gym Leader, frequently gives guest lectures in the Academy for both beginning and advanced Trainers. The Viridian Pokémon Academy is also partnered with the Violet Pokémon Academy, the Rustboro Trainer School, the Jubilife Pokémon Academy and the Aspertia Trainer Academy. Trainer Café A place where beginning Connoisseurs are tested, known for its excellent combination of style and flavour. Many S-Class Connoisseurs have been tutored by the Owner of the Viridian Trainer Café at the beginning of their careers. Trainer House The basement of the Trainer Café, where Trainers duke it out using either their own Pokémon or Site Rentals. Viridian Contest Hall One of the Contest Halls located around the Kanto Region. The Viridian Contest is the most prestigious of Contest Halls in the Kanto region, and many winners of the Viridian Contest have become Grand Festival finalists. The Judging Panel of the Viridian Contest is known to be exceptionally harsh for preventable blunders. Viridian City Pokémon Gym The Viridian City Gym is led by Blue, the Rival of Pokémon Trainer Red. The Gym has no specific type orientation, and Blue's history with Pokémon means that he frequently switches up his Team. When you defeat Blue, you get the Earth Badge, and to be eligible to defeat Blue, you need to have a Pokémon of Level 41. Quests Quest 2: Learning the Basics In this quest, you have to go to the Pokémon Academy and learn about all the various specialisations that you can obtain. Levels Gained: 1 Grants Access to the Dungeon: Viridian Forest Side Quest: Home Cooking In this quest, if you visit the Viridian Pokémon Gym, you hear the Gym Leader, Blue, grumbling about him not being able to go home and get some of his older sister's cooking. If you return to Pallet Town and ask her to make her brother some food, she will share a story about her history as a Co-ordinator and her job as a Professor. Return to Blue, and he will offer you a Sandshrew Egg, that hatches in 10 Levels in gratitude. Levels Gained: 1 Sandshrew Egg that Hatches in 10 Levels (The level obtained by this Side Quest does not count) Pokémon (Caught at Level 4) Route 2 *Caterpie *Pidgey *Ledyba *Metapod *Weedle *Kakuna *Hoothoot *Spinarak Route 22 *Ponyta *Spearow *Mankey *Doduo Viridian City *Magikarp (Fishing) *Poliwag (Fishing) Category:Location